A Monster Unleashed
by DillyLilly
Summary: The Moon Battle is over. The Kishin is defeated, and Kid has awoken as a true Shinigami. Only.. there's some issues. With his father gone, now is not the time for Kid-the only Shinigami to currently exist- to be falling into madness- but, not all goes as one wishes. With the help of a group of unusual partners- Crona, Stein, and a mysterious aid, Kid must face his father's demons.


My head hurt.. _badly._

Ug..h…

Stop it, you damned thing..

"He..heh.." An oh-so soft giggle, followed by surprisingly harsh, heavy breathes, suddenly came into my field of hearing. "To witness such _**MADNESS **_in person!" I could hardly make out what… he… was saying. Could it have been he was speaking a whole other language? Ah- I didn't care.. how could I care?..

I couldn't see. Everything was dark.. and pitch black. I stumbled, but I shortly fell down, right on my spine. The collision to the uneven concrete-like ground below was harsh- harsh enough to make my eyes open wide- wait.. I could see again.. "I've always been envious.. of _**that**_… such madness even I can't top." I managed to dizzily sit up, facing a figure pathetically sprawled over the ground like me. I couldn't make any of his features out.. Was it even a 'him'? It didn't have a very masculine body, but nearly every part of it's body was covered by several layers of.. bloody.. clothing. I was undecided. "Having difficulties, are we, Shinigami's son? You know, I guess I could just call you 'Shinigami' now, considering.." This voice- which didn't aid me in figuring out it's gender- was barely audible. I'm not sure if it truly was, or if it was just me.. Regardless, I responded back- along with discovering my incredibly sore throat, as if I'd been shouting for hours and hours- almost immediately.

"What do you mean?" What was _I_ even saying?

"Time'll tell, young one.." There was a long pause before they spoke again. "I'm sure Death City's in chaos, so.. why don't you go ahead and end this? Your father would be _so_ proud.." I knew the person had continued to speak, but after 'end this' was spoken, my head became clear- silent. Any words spoken, any sort of noise- would not reach me now. My headache was clear, and I couldn't even feel my throat. My hands didn't feel like hands. I tried to look down at them.. I couldn't see anymore, and it wasn't because my eyes were shut. What I could see- and feel- though, was my head jerking up, the lack of feeling and lack of all else ignored, and in my darkened vision I saw a target pop up. Directly behind this, was my target- a male, who appeared young, pathetically sprawled out on the ground below him, covered in blood- which seemed to be oozing out of nearly every inch of his body. His name? ... Asura.

As I struck a final blow into his body, I felt a singular finger of his come up to my face, and, as he shattered into nothingness, it lightly scratched my left cheek.

Beep… beep…

I found myself listening to the soft "beeps" emitting from the hospital-like machinery next to me. Of course, I _had_ to count the time in-between, to make sure it was working correctly.

Beep… one, two, three- beep… three.. four- beep.. ?! Was it a three-two pattern? That didn't seem right.. I listened more. It varied from five (at the most) to only a singular second, in no particular pattern. WHAT WAS THIS?! I tried to sit up from the bed I was laying in, but.. my hands were held down? I tugged on whatever it was keeping them back, and, even though it felt as if it were iron or steel, they came off with less effort than that of tearing a toilet paper square off of it's roll (immediately followed by folding the ends into a triangle, of course). Now sat up, I attempted to observe my surroundings, but, I couldn't see a thing. It wasn't even blurry.. it was just.. nothing. Did they tie me down AND blindfold me? No, there wasn't anything covering my eyesight..

"He- hello?" I called out, but no one replied. I tried to stand up. As I had discovered my hands being held down before, when I had tried to sit up, I now discovered my ankles were bound. And, just as the hand bindings, the ankle bindings came off just as easy. Slowly, but surely, I got off of the bed- but only managed to stumble a few inches before falling down. I grabbed onto the sheets of what was obviously the bed next to mine (I had figured I was somewhere in Shibusen's hospital sector) With strength I hadn't thought I'd have in such a confused, blind state, I pulled the sheet off the bed, and it fell right on top of me.. along with the person who had been in the bed.

They weren't heavy. In fact, I didn't feel any pain at all- just someone's butt casually bumping into my stomach to say "Hi". I couldn't see them, and was a bit too paralyzed with fear(I hadn't known someone would be there..) to move, but, I could clearly feel them awaking from their sleep..

"_**GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" This ear-shattering scream (which hardly affected me, how odd..) had a slight feminine feel to it… Oh god. Was it Maka that I had pulled down? If it was, I could only pray she'd show me some mercy.. "W-what's going on?!" The person sat up suddenly, and I felt them lift their hands into the air. "Rag..Ragnarok? I- I.. can't sense him..?" Crona? He- she- um.. IT was CRONA who I had dragged off, of all people? Even Black Star would've been better.. "Hmuh .." I felt Crona's hand go on my face, but there was a bedsheet blocking the way. "I-is someone th-th- ….oh, I feel soo weak.." Crona's voice faded away, ending in a weak whimper. Crona began to sway around dizzily- which, was a pretty strange experience for the person DIRECTLY under them. The swaying had soon stopped, and I could only figure that Crona had fainted. With a soft 'thud' Crona's head landed on my chest. Wait.. Crona's head.. on my chest..?

"**EEEUUUUGGGHHHH**!" Doing a scream of my own, I pushed the now-passed out Crona off of me, maybe a bit too hard- because the second I shoved him-her-it, Crona flew off, and a loud crash later, I felt debris rain on me, followed by a loud 'THUMP' implying Crona had hit the the concrete near the entrance of the DWMA. Which also implied I had shoved Crona so hard that him-her-it FLEW out of the building, leaving a hole… it was probably an asymmetrical hole..

DAMNIT!

I had tried to make my way to the hole, for inspection (which I'd have to do by touch instead of sight.. sigh..) but I was soon interrupted by Stein barging in, grabbing me by the arm, and shoving me back into my bed. I didn't fight back. To be truly honest, I didn't have the energy. He was silent, but let out a small laugh as he (I could only assume), began to put the sheets back on Crona's hospital bed.

"Ah, Kid, you're just like your father, you know..?" Wait a second.. this voice, it wasn't Stein's..

After finishing up with the sheets, they put a hand up to my forehead. "You should rest."

"W-who-"

"We'll have to move you to a different room, but don't worry, your bed has wheels.." They let out another laugh. I tried to open my mouth, to attempt to speak once more- but as the hand went away, a cold feeling passed by me- and I was suddenly far too tired to even lift my tongue. I fell asleep almost immediately.

AN : My first fanfiction :D I hope it's enjoyable~ I know this chapter doesn't explain much, but, that's what the next one'll be for!

I finally made a account just so I could upload this xD Yayyy? I'll hopefully have a picture up for this tomorrow, but I can't upload any pictures now, because I joined literally a few minutes ago.

The new chapter should be up before next Monday, and then things'll become clearer, because, like I said, things in this chapter are a little weird.


End file.
